


Pancakes and Eggs

by pvwork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, At the club, Breakfast, First Love, M/M, Roommates, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a DJ and Daichi is a college student who realizes breakfast is the most important meal of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Eggs

Daichi wakes up to silence and darkness. He takes a deep breath, in and out, and slowly blinks awake.

The blinds have been shut tightly and none of his roommates are in sight or sound. Daichi takes a moment to revel in the absoluteness of his solitude. It’s been a really long time since he’s been able to be alone between rooming with three other people and going to group study sessions. 

There’s niggling thought at the back of his head, the same feeling he gets when he forgets to go to class, but it’s Thursday and he doesn’t have any classes on Thursdays. He was planning to spend all day studying for the--

'Fuck,' Daichi says as he tries to climb out of bed. 

Not only had he forgotten about the linear algebra final he was supposed today, but he’d also forgotten that he slept on the top bunk. 

Daichi drops gracelessly from his ladder, curses his roommates roundly as he hurriedly gets dressed, and grabs his backpack as he runs out the door, ridiculously thankful he had thought to pack before he’d lain down for a much deserved afternoon nap. 

Outside, the sky is almost dark out, the sun just a shy sliver of goldenrod hovering on the horizon. 

Daichi runs across campus as fast as his sleepy legs can carry him. He is going to be very late, but hopefully just late enough that the professor hadn’t stopped passing out testing material yet. 

The hollow clatter of his graphing calculator in his backpack banging against his tailbone keeps time as he cuts through a parking lot and skirts the edges of the campus to try and shave off some time on his journey to hell. 

Daichi is halfway across the parking lot when the sound of a revving engine drawing closer and closer at alarming speeds gives him pause. 

This is it, Daichi thinks. I’m going to be run over because I was running in a parking lot in the dark. At least I won’t have to face my parents and explain how I failed a math class by showing up to the final late. 

At the last minute, the loud, guttural growl approaching Daichi turns into a low level thrum and a motorcyclist pulls up next to him. 

‘Hi.’ a propped up visor reveals a sheepish smile. Mysterious Biker can’t be much older than Daichi and he looks flushed as if he’s a in a rush too. ‘Do you have any spare change? I need to get to work, but I don’t have enough gas.’

Daichi looks down at the bike, all silver chrome parts and shiny tiger stripe decals, then up at the biker straddling it easily. He looks over at the engineering building just to his left, tall and square and radiating the promise of a brain melting exam. 

Daichi sighs takes out his wallet and hands over a few bills. ‘Here.’ He feels a little dirty for trying to barter with the universe in kindness, but at least he’s helping someone out and that has to count for something. This means skipping a breakfast tomorrow, but Daichi doesn’t like breakfast that much anyway. 

‘Thank you very much! You’re a total life saver. Have a great evening!’

‘Thanks, you too,’ Daichi says quickly as Mysterious Biker zooms out of the parking lot.

*

Two and a half hours later, Daichi is staggering out of the examination room wishing that he had the strength to laugh in relief. 

His phone buzzes when he turns it on and a message from Suga, who had just finished a cognitive development final, tells him to get himself ready for a night out. 

Daichi heads back to his dorm without dragging his steps too much. A night out after weeks spent curled up in his room or in the library cramming sounds like just the thing he needs. 

‘Things are looking up. I’ll meet you in five,’ Daichi texts back quickly.

*

Suga’s hair is soft under his hands as they dance chest to chest, familiar in the crush of the crowd. 

This is the only way to be if they want to hear each other over the pounding of a beat that’s loud enough it makes his ribs rattle.

Whatever remaining tension Daichi feels slips off of his shoulders like a bothersome coat as the generic pop song blaring over the speakers seeps into his joints. He let’s his shoulders and hips go lose as he moves to the music. 

‘That cover charge was ridiculous,’ Daichi mutters.

‘That’s why we pre-gamed until we’re just buzzed enough like the fiscally responsible adults that we are,’ Suga says cheerfully. 

‘What? You wouldn’t be willing to buy a drink, even for me? You’re very first love?' Daichi asks, as he leans down to look Suga in the eye. His words carry the gravitas of the pleasantly high, equal parts serious and giggly.

Suga laughs in his face, which is an answer all on its own. 

‘First love you may be,’ Suga laughs, ‘but it’s the last love that’s even more important right?’

Daichi shakes his head in dismay while Suga smiles unrepentantly back up at him. 

A shiver races through the crowd and a forest of hands suddenly takes to the sky. The air becomes heavy with unbridled delight and they grin at each other as the moment they’ve been waiting all night for finally arrives. A figure steps up to just behind the turntables and raises a hand as if for silence, but the crowd roars back enthusiastically. There’s only one reason everyone is at _Catnip_ tonight.

The first beats that slip into the air are as smooth as the gliding steps of a clever, black cat. 

They’ve done this before, so it’s not so hard to get lower and lower until the drop washes over them like a powerful wave, pulling them into a new tempo with an unforgiving tug on their heartstrings. 

*  
from: Sugar  
to: Sawamura Daichi  
[don’t wait up, be back tomorrow afternoon. i’ll be OCCUPIED for the rest of the night d(^_^)b)]

*

It’s nearing the end of the night and Daichi is dancing by himself, neither encouraging nor discouraging the hands that slide along his back, ghost over his hips, or trace along his arms.

‘This is the last piece of my performance tonight, so I really want to see you get down to this song!’ 

Daichi raises his hands and along with too many other bodies, gestures encouragingly as if to say: Bring it. I can take whatever you throw at me. 

If beats could be blistering, then this one was burning up the dance floor, whisking the crowd into a frothing frenzy as people threw themselves into the music and lost themselves in the crowd with a single mindedness that Daichi tried to imitate. 

He’d moved closer to the stage at this point and the DJ working the turntables like a mad scientist was looking strangely familiar. 

He raises his head in the next moment and meets Daichi’s gaze with a wicked grin, before a flash of recognition makes his eyes scrunch up in a genuine looking smile. 

‘Stay,’ Mysterious Biker Turned DJ mouths at Daichi as he does something with a flick of his wrist that has the drop hitting the dance floor like a ten ton weight rocketing down from the atmosphere. 

Daichi can’t tell what steals his breath away, but it’s nice, the way his heart does a two and a half somersault right into his stomach, awakening a whole hoard of butterflies do their darndest to make Daichi feel like a shaky mess. 

*

‘Hey Kenma, a Coke for me and,’ Kuroo pauses. 

‘Water,’ Daichi chimes. 

Kenma The Bartender’s expression doesn’t change but Kuroo’s does. 

‘Please tell me you’re old enough to drink.’ 

‘I’m old enough!’ Daichi insists, ‘I’m also old enough to know better than to drink after dancing half the night away.’

‘Spoken like a true veteran of the night life,’ Kenma says as he places a glass of water in front of Daichi.

Kuroo grins that same sheepish grin from earlier that night. ‘It’s the babyface, belying your true age.’

‘Kenma,’ Kuroo whines as he turns to lean over the counter imploringly just as a glass gets shoved under his nose. 

Kuroo backs away with hooded eyes and licks at the sugared rim of his cup. Daichi can’t take his eyes off of his tongue as it swipes over the glass, and ends up meeting Kuroo’s eyes over his cup as he takes his first sip. 

‘Thanks again for lending me gas money,’ Kuroo says. ‘is there anyway that I could repay you?’

Daichi flushes under Kuroo’s earnest gaze, uncertain how to take his question because while the wording is perfectly innocent the way that he’s looking at Daichi promises something more.

‘He just wants to get into your pants,’ Kenma translates helpfully as he wipes down the counter. 

Daichi almost wants to snort because he’s sweaty and coming off of a week long study bender and then Kuroo is asking ‘Is it working?' with a ridiculously hopeful expression on his face now that his game plan has been laid out for all to see and, okay, Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little charmed. 

Kuroo is leaning close now, his forearm on the counter as he angles into Daichi’s space. Daichi had thought he was going to turn in early after a night of exams and intense dancing draining his life force as it does, but Kuroo is smiling at him invitingly so he leans forward, exhaustion makes him bold, and says, ‘Breakfast in bed sounds good.’ 

‘Great! Your place or mine?’

‘Your’s’

Kuroo takes his hand and pulls him up to stand. 

‘Hope you don’t mind a bit of a ride.’

‘How much gas did you buy anyway?’ 

‘Enough,’ Kuroo says breezily. ‘Thanks, Kenma!’ 

‘Please take care of Kuroo. His feelings are very fragile,’ Kenma says solemnly as Daichi drains the last of his water. 

‘Oi, that’s not true.’ 

‘Okay, it’s not. He didn’t even cry when we broke up.’

‘I knew we were still going to be best friends!’ 

Kenma’s smile small and pleased as Kuroo leans fully over the counter to kiss his cheek. Daichi figures that he should be more turned off by Kuroo being so familiar with someone else, but he imagines that this is what he and Suga must look like to other people, the gentle ribbing and the fond way they regard each other is all there, because they were best friends before they were each other’s first loves.

*

Daichi wakes up to silence and darkness. He takes a deep breath, in and out, and slowly blinks awake.

Daichi thinks back to last night and remembers climbing up the stairs to Kuroo’s apartment two at a time. 

‘Can you actually cook?’

‘I can order take out. That’s pretty close, right?’

Daichi had snorted but Kuroo had drawn him close as he opened the door and tugged Daichi into his home. 

‘I can make soup according to instruction on the Internet, grilled fish, omurice, bake a couple of different pastries if you want to try them, _and_ I can order take out.’ Kuroo was listing off the things he could cook while he was stripping out of his clothes. Shoes by the door, black socks and pants by the coffee table, shirt and jacket on the ground of his bedroom as he flopped onto his bed in black boxers. 

Daichi remembers laughing and saying he was impressed as he undressed and left his clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed as he crawled up to kiss Kuroo hesitantly. 

It had been a nice kiss with barely any teeth to it. There was no rush as they moved against each other, mapping the plains of each other with tentative touches and care. 

And then. 

Daichi groans as he rolls out of this unfamiliar bed. He’d fallen asleep. His sleep deprived body had put it’s metaphorical foot down and said, ‘No more! I’m sick of your study-hard-party-hard attitude and we are going to sleep for,’ Daichi picks up his phone from the ground and checks the time, ‘twelve hours.’ 

He was still feeling tired, but he didn’t regret coming home with Kuroo. It had been surprisingly restful experience, and the change of scenery after staring at only his textbooks and ceiling for days on end was doing him some good. 

He gets dressed quickly, and prepares to make a not-walk of shame back to the dorms, hand on the handle of the door when Kuroo opens the door from the otherside. 

Daichi jumps back.

‘Good morning,’ Kuroo says. 

‘Hi,’ Daichi says.

‘About last night.’ Kuroo fidgets by the door and his impossibly spiky hair falls into his eyes as he looks down. 

So it’s not just a night time thing, Daichi thinks as he takes in Kuroo’s hair. He reaches out to touch his cheek and Kuroo closes his eyes and leans into his hand. Daichi chuckles and says, ‘Don’t worry about it.’ 

It’s surprising how easy it is to reach out and touch Kuroo, who looks happy to wrap his hand around Daichi’s wrist and smile back. ‘Let me take you out to breakfast. It won’t be the same as breakfast in bed, but it’ll still be good.’ 

*

One way that Daichi gets away with having so few regrets in life is by refusing to do things by halves, and appreciating the sight of Kuroo straddling a fine looking monster of a bike while beckoning him to come hither with his hands and his eyes is something that Daichi wants to remember and never, ever regret.

'So where are we going?' Daichi asks as he takes the helmet Kuroo offered. He slips into the space behind Kuroo on the bike easily. 

'Better hang on,' Kuroo says instead of answering, the bike below them shivering to life with a throaty hum. 

Daichi hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kuroo middle, the rough leather of his jacket soft to the touch and a little dusty, well worn and familiar to his shape, as Daichi is becoming. 

They end up in a hole in the wall diner with a sign outside that touts the best key lime pie in the city. 

Kuroo looks back with his eyes alight, and tugs on Daichi’s hand to pull him towards a table half hidden from by a monstrous fern sprouting from a chipped blue pot. 

That’s when Daichi notices that their fingers are laced together, but he doesn’t pull away. 

Daichi nods along while Kuroo talks, learning about what things are best, all the while taking in Kuroo’s hands, gesturing broadly as he speaks. 

Kuroo doesn’t have the nicest hands. They’re pale and just this side of spidery with knobby joints and black grease worn into the whorls of his fingerprints. He’s tried to scrub out all the oil caked under his ragged fingernails, but he’s missed a few spots.

Daichi thinks about what it had been like to hold them, how his pale fingers had fit into the grooves of his hand a little unevenly, and how when he squeezed, all the pressure pressed into the bony parts of Daichi’s hand, like their bones were trying to come together across two thin layers of skin to meet in some macabre palmers’ kiss.

'Daichi?' 

Daichi blinks up at Kuroo owlishly, and realizes that he hadn’t been reacting Kuroo, lost in thought as he was about hands and true kisses. 

Kuroo had very thin lips that were curved into a faintly bewildered smile.

Daichi grimaces like a boy caught being inattentive at lecture and says the first thing that comes to mind. 'How did you become a DJ?' 

'That’s a long story. You sure you want to hear it?' 

'I don't mind.' 

'You sure?' Kuroo asks teasingly and Daichi nods as seriously as he can. 

'So it all started when--'

The conversation flows and ebbs as the food they order comes and goes. 

Kuroo is only a few months older than Daichi and they lament over New Year’s gifts becoming birthday presents and how everyone is too sad about the end of the school year to celebrate their birthdays properly.

They make time for a detour down memory lane as they talk about going to school in and around Tokyo.

‘You played volleyball in high school?’

Kuroo shakes his head a little and Daichi’s expression dims as Kuroo continues. 

‘No, I only played my first two years. We never made anything of ourselves, and I quit when Kenma didn’t rejoin the team his second year.’

‘Oh. I was in Karasuno VBC and we were pretty strong up until the year I joined.’

‘Really? I was in Nekoma VBC. Aren’t we supposed to be age old rivals?’ 

‘Something like that,’ Daichi says. 

They laugh together, but it sounds like missed opportunities and the bitterness they both faced whenever they faced the net, their school’s respective statuses as fallen heroes weighing on their backs heavily.

Daichi changes the topic and complains about being an engineering major to a new person while Kuroo regales him with stories of gigs gone bad and how he moonlights as a mechanic at a bike shop.

Dessert comes and Kuroo gestures for him to choose first from the platter of sweets in front of them. Daichi picks out a golden pastry, the kind that looked warm and sweet, innocuous as can be.

He takes his first bite and nearly has a religious experience just sitting at a tiny table for two half-hidden from view by the unholy mutant offspring of a fern and a palm tree and across from Kuroo, who grins knowingly. 

'Good?'

'I would have sex with this pastry if it were possible. And then raise our lemony children with care and love.'

Daichi closes his eyes to better savor the tangy sweet filling and the flaky outsides melting in his mouth, so he misses the way Kuroo spills some tea down his front.

When he opens his eyes, Kuroo is grinning at him again. 

'You have something here.' Kuroo taps his cheek and Daichi tries to dab away at the same side with a napkin. 

Kuroo sighs and lifts his hand slowly, letting Daichi duck away at any time, but Daichi stays still as Kuroo softly touches the edge of his lip and wipes away a dollop of filling.

'Is it gone now?' Daichi asks, the taste of citrus tart and lingering in his mouth. 

Kuroo just licks his finger clean, the pink of his tongue sweeping across the pad of his finger and then darting out to trace his lower lip as if to chase the last of some fleeting sweetness. 

The sight has Daichi looking away because he's feeling a little hot under the collar. 

'Lemon custard filling is my favorite.' Kuroo is very innocent, almost too innocent. 

'That’s great,' Daichi says faintly.

*

from: Captain Planet  
to: Sugawara Koushi  
[hey Suga. i’ll be back sunday. tell my roommates not to touch my milk in the fridge or else i’m never tutoring them in eecs courses again. i would text them but i’m running out of battery.]

*

The ride back onto campus is a quick, the traffic manageable even in the early afternoon. 

‘Did I ever give you my number?’ Daichi asks as he gets off the bike. She purrs under Kuroo they exchange phone numbers at the side of the road Kuroo pulled up by. 

‘I had a lot of fun,’ Daichi says. This time, it’s not exhaustion speaking for him, but his honest feelings. He hopes that Kuroo feels the same way, and judging from the way he ducks his head to hide a smile, it totally did. 

‘I’ll pick you up for breakfast next sunday.’ Kuroo looks happy as he says it, and his smile grows bright. 

‘You don’t owe me anything, so you don’t have to.’ 

‘I want to.’

Daichi smiles back. 

‘Okay. Text me when you get here.’ 

‘You bet. Study hard!’

Kuroo disappears into traffic, but the resonating roar of his bike streaking away draws Daichi’s roommates out so that they’re heads are pressed against the shades at the window trying to catch a glance of an elusive motorcyclist when Daichi walks back into the dorm. 

‘Who was that?’

‘My boyfriend,’ Daichi says smugly. He walks over to the fridge and takes out his carton of milk, forgoing a glass to drink straight from the carton. He heads over to his desk to start on all the homework he’s neglected the past weekend, and Otai titters over the red marks trailing down the back of his neck, the collar of the ‘new’ leather jacket he’d acquired sliding out of place when he’d bent to rummage in the fridge.

*

To: Hot Catastrophe  
From: Do You Even Lift?  
[last day of school tomorrow. i’m excited to meet my new roommate!]

*

Daichi tends to sleep less during the summer. The heat keeps him up long into the night and wakes him up early in the morning so he can’t sleep in the next day. 

He blinks awake slowly in the early morning light and rolls over to look at Kuroo, who’s sleeping with his head shoved under a pillow so that the only sign of life he exhibits is the slow shift of his sides as he breaths. 

Once, Daichi had peeked under the pillow and seen Kuroo with his dark lashes fanned across his pale cheeks, nose twitching with each breath. It was a sight so cute he’d had to get up and brush his teeth immediately after seeing in case the sweetness rot his teeth.

This morning, he makes breakfast and sits down with a bowl of cereal. 

Rather than going home, he’d decided to take summer classes while working part time as an assistant coach for a local gym giving volleyball lessons to tiny tots. 

The day he had moved in, Suga had stepped into the apartment with half of Daichi’s stuff packed into a big brown box in his arms. 

‘It’s a nice place,’ Suga admitted. He took in the big windows in the living room and the formica table, the capable-closing coat closet, and the mostly clean floors. 

Daichi lugged in another box just behind Suga, except his box was full of textbooks and other essentials. ‘He tries.’

Kuroo brought up the rear with a duffle full of clothes and Daichi’s backpack stuffed full of useful electronic gadgets he’d promised not to drop. ‘I do try!’

‘Good. Daichi deserves your best efforts,’ Suga said as he placed his box in the living room. ‘Do you have noisy neighbors?’

‘Nope.’ 

‘That means you’re the noisy neighbor.’

‘Only on certain occasions,’ Kuroo murmurs, trying to demure even as his eyes slide to Daichi. 

‘The neighborhood is nice. I can take care of myself. Kuroo is a total pushover and part-time cat,’ Daichi rattled off as he gave Kuroo a look that has him quickly trotting into the bedroom to drop off Daichi’s things. 

‘I like him,’ Suga said warmly as Kuroo disappeared into another room.

‘Yeah, good thing I like him too,’ Daichi said. ‘Maybe I even--’

‘Maybe you even what?’

‘Like _like_ him.’ 

Kuroo chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom and he looked surprised but also flattered when Daichi walked over to him and kissed his chastely on the lips. 

‘Hey,’ Daichi had said.

‘Hi,’ Kuroo had said, like this was the beginning of the end and Daichi had grinned because here, he’d found his man.

**Author's Note:**

> Last line inspired by Meet the King by Forgive Durden.


End file.
